Blame It On Your Smile
by JAFootnote
Summary: There was that smile to blame and maybe, that alcohol to thank. SasuNaru Rated M because getting me to rate T is like pulling teeth...so bittersweet.


Theirs had _not_ been a romantically beautiful meeting. Not in any sense of the word.

They met at a bar. The dobe had been beyond drunk while he was only a little tipsy. Those blue eyes were inviting in all the wrong ways and it had been a while since Sasuke had gotten laid. So, when Naruto had slurred out a drunken pick up line/invitation, he had no choice but to accept.

The two managed to get to Naruto's apartment fine but only got halfway through the uncoordinated process of undressing before the blonde suddenly thrust himself away from Sasuke and dashed out of the bedroom. Not two seconds later, the tell-tale sounds of heaving met his ears from he assumed (hoped) the bathroom. Sasuke sat on the bed and stared blankly at the far wall ahead of him. Significantly thrown off, and completely turned off, Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair and made his way to where the sounds were coming from.

The blonde's face was hidden by the porcelain rim and his arms were shaking from how hard his hands were gripping the bowl. Sighing, Sasuke knelt awkwardly beside him and carefully lifted Naruto's head enough to sweep his bangs back from his sweaty forehead.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing the answer wasn't yes. Sasuke cringed when a belch cut the other's first attempt at a response off. Why was he being so nice to this guy? This was only going to be a one-night-stand anyway.

"You should stay over." He rolled his eyes at the out of it blonde's non-sequitur.

" _You_ should lay down. You're running a fever, usuratonkachi." The insult came naturally.

Despite the gross circumstances, Sasuke couldn't remain unaffected at the blinding grin Naruto sent him over his shoulder, both apologetic and encouraging at the same time.

"You're really nice, dattebayo."

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke had Naruto cleaned up and underneath his covers. He watched as Naruto mumbled in his sleep and stayed the night.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Dad! Hurry or I'll be late." Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and looked at his son who stood by his side at the counter, staring up at him with annoyed blue eyes.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled the boy's jet-black locks. "You'll be fine Menma." Picking up the tray with toast, an omelet, and coffee from the counter in front of him, Sasuke said, "I'm just gonna give this to dad and I'll be back," before leaving the kitchen and heading into the office where Naruto was nodding off in front of his laptop.

"Wake up usuratonkachi." Sasuke didn't even flinch when Naruto jolted upwards.

"I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping, ttebayo!" Naruto blinked twice and then yelled, "Crap what time is it?! I gotta get Menma to school!" Sasuke shook his head and placed the tray to the side of the laptop.

"I'm taking him to school. You eat and finish that report so you can get to work."

Naruto's baby blues positively sparkled. "Seriously?! Oh wow, you're a lifesaver!" Quickly downing some of his-thankfully not scalding hot-coffee, Naruto began typing feverishly.

"Hn." Sasuke responded, placing a kiss on his husband's head before turning to leave before Menma threw one of his infamous tantrums.

"Hey, teme." The word was offensive but was glazed over with a tender tone. Sasuke turned and forgot that ten years had passed since that night when Naruto grinned his same endearing grin over his shoulder. "I love you, ttebayo."

Sasuke slid his onyx eyes to Naruto's eyes as the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Love you too, dobe."

No, the beginning hadn't been romantic. But the middle, where they were right at that moment, and the end where Sasuke saw them growing old and grey together, more than made up for that.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

 _Ne, it's funny how I can only stand Sasuke when he's with Naruto. Otherwise… Well let's not open that can of worms. This was another song challenge and the song which inspired this story is one of my favorites._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
